The frequent occurrence of natural and environmental catastrophes (earthquakes, floods, cyclones, aridity/drought, fire catastrophes, etc), war and terror events and associated instability of the financial markets (stock market crashes, etc) have imparted previously unknown importance to risk management and corresponding measures for handling such risk events and catastrophes in recent years for general economic activity, since a high proportion of business volume and a considerable percentage of jobs can be endangered thereby. Particularly in the insurance/reinsurance sector, there has been a long-known backlog in technical automation in many areas. The appearance of the World Wide Web and the resulting possibility of being able to access enormous, decentralized quantities of data have created completely new requirements for industry. The survival of an entire branch of industry may depend, for example, on being able to analyze the relevant data rapidly and reliably in order to be able to take the appropriate measures. This is no longer possible based on human work alone but requires a great deal of automation. This type of automation has an extremely important role for industry and society, for example even in areas with traditionally less technical character, such as the insurance industry, at the present time (when at the same time technical progress is associated with an unavoidable increase in risks and a change in the liability concepts within the definition of third party liability). In Europe, the introduction of the Euro has furthermore inevitably brought new developments which result in greater transparency, facilitate cross-border comparison and the conclusion of cross-border contracts. Because of this, too new possibilities for comparison and automation have resulted which is completely utilized from the prior art up to today only in a few areas. 
In industry, for expedient risk management for surviving risks, it is essential to know or to be able to estimate, as a boundary condition parameter, a reacquisition value (monetary replacement value) in a country-specific manner in order to be able to determine the necessary capital collateralization levels. With the means known in the prior art, values can only be obtained with considerable uncertainty for the overall risk sum (for example for determining the total insurance sum). This is true not only for industrial plants in so-called developing or emerging countries but also for plants in industrially highly developed countries, such as, for example, Germany, Austria, Italy, Switzerland etc. One of the possible problems is that the company or the object has only an insufficient capital collateralization level for surviving the risk event or is underinsured so that reprocurement is not possible in the event of loss. A further problem with the prior art is that it provides no system or method covering a branch of industry in order to be able to determine such collateralization levels. In other words, coarse estimates or “rules of thumb” are generally used, which can scarcely be automated and with which it is difficult to determine the errors and uncertainties in the calculations. Thus, a considerable uncertainty or inaccuracy with regard to errors always remains in the prior art. A further disadvantage is that technical automation is scarcely possible in the prior art owing to the nonuniform and/or complicated methods. As a result of this, the systems of the prior art do not permit effective dynamic monitoring. The outlay in employee time, costs and material are therefore correspondingly high.